galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Estrella
The Kingdom of Estrella is a fictional location that is also one of the main locations in Galactic Star Fighters. It’s current ruler is Queen Apatite. Realms There are 5 realms in this kingdom that represent 5 element races of the starlings. Etheropolis The capital of Estrella that is located in the fields of the Medius Region. This where where mostly ether starlings come from. The buildings are made out of elegant crystals and gemstones which makes the city so magical and colorful. Most starlings of all kinds are sent to the realm’s schools where they can be trained and tested into the knowledge and power of starling magic. Ignisora A coastal realm where most fire starlings live. There are enjoyable beaches and dunes there. It is near a giant volcano called Mount Meridian that erupts 3 times a year. The buildings in this city are surrounded by lava canals so the starlings that live there don’t need to worry about them getting destroyed. This is a great place where fighting schools were built for warriors in training. This is also a good place for sporting competitions like the Celestial Games(which is similar to the ancient Olympic Games in Greece),which happens every 4 years. Terracotta A realm located in the Septenrio Forest and in the hills in Estrella. The population is mostly starlings with Earth powers. There is a castle town where you can find crops and land meat on sale. It has a lush vegetation and a temperate climate where the best crops are planted. Not only it is a good place for farmers, but also for hunters in case they need meat for the winter and for other seasons. There are also fruit bearing trees and bushes for plant gatherers also. Most of the buildings you see are made out of wood from the trees and rock stones from underground. On the western side of Terracotta lies a lake where the freshwater starlings live called Lake Corum. Inside Lake Corum, there lies an underwater village known as Dulcis Aqualis. Aerobie A city above the clouds where you’ll mostly find air starlings. It is built upon a very tall mountain called Mount Orient. This is where you can see exactly how the weather is controlled. It’s also a place where young starlings can be taught how to fly safely and professionally. Most flying performances and races are located there. There is very little vegetation due to the elevation and low temperature. Because of this, they build special greenhouses to keep their plants and crops healthy. Aqualis A city kept underwater in the Occidens Sea. It is surrounded by a large magic bubble shield, which is good enough for starlings that can’t breathe in water(the same goes to Dulcis Aqualis). This a main location for saltwater starlings. Here is a good place for boating, rafting, canoeing, and fishing. The bubble is not only protective for non-water starlings but also protects the city against tsunamis, cyclones, and hurricanes. Government and Royal Family Ever since it was founded, the government in Estrella was always monarchy. The kingdom’s 10th and current ruler is Queen Apatite. She is the eldest of her 4 siblings, Chancellor Citrine, Duchess Opal, Count Diamond, and Lady Emerald, and the sister-in-law of their spouses, Chancellor Aquamarine, Duke Amethyst, Countess Peridot, and Lord Sapphire. She is also the aunt of Prince Ruby, Princess Pearl, Prince Topaz, and Princess Garnet. Apatite is the only member who is not married nor does she have her own children. Trivia Estrella had two earlier names before its current one: Star Olympus and The Kingdom of Gemini. Sapphire was originally the ruler of the kingdom and a female. The kingdom was going to be a type of island that floats in the sky, but it was changed to be part of a planet. When Sapphire was a female and the ruler before Apatite, her other rulers were Emerald, Fire Opal, Topaz, Diamond, Pearl, and Turquoise. Estrella was inspired by Mount Olympus from Greek Mythology and Hyrule as in from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The word “Estrella” is the Spanish term for “Star”. Estrella’s cities and regions(except Etheropolis)are all based upon Latin terms. Ignisora: Fire Terracotta: Earth Aerobie: Air Aqualis: Water Dulcis Aqualis: Fresh Water Mount Meridian: South Septenrio Forest: North Mount Orient: East Occidens Sea: West Medius Region: Central Lake Corum: Northwest Category:Non-Earth Locations